The Documentary
by Hollywood Nicky
Summary: Bruce finally comes to terms with his feelings for that special someone but he cant bring himself to let her inside.
1. The Rooftop

The Documentary: The Rooftop

Alone, he stood or rather kneeling against the old half molded face of an gargoyle. Looking down upon the figures through the cold night in Gotham. A bell went off, he thought to himself

_"It never stops. Not a heartbeat to slow, not a pin drop to fast."_

He extended his arms, and jumped the eight stories to the ground below, drop kicking one of the three late night thieves. "IT'S BATMAN!" another screamed. Just as quick as he had landed, Batman threw a bat-a-rang with enough force behind it to shatter the ground he stood on. The two men continued running towards their getaway truck till they were halted by the mammoth size fist that happened to belong to a man like no other. Both men were sent flying through the air till they landed at the feet of Batman. The man who took care of only a small part of Batman's late night shift, was no other than Superman. After the three men were taken care of by the proper authorities, both heroes rose to the rooftop above.

"No one in that damn tower seems to listen anymore." said Batman staring into the bright lights of the city streets.

"What do you mean?" Supes replied.

"You're here, I do recall specifically saying not to enter Gotham."

"Im here not for the league's sake, but for yours." Superman said finally gaining an eye-to-eye view of his face.

Batman continued to be silent, mentally refusing not to speak, forcing Superman to speak again. "Its hurting her too, Bruce. Im starting..." he started before the knight cut him off.

"Does it really matter? Your opinion on what I do won't change what _'they'_ do. I have my reasons."

The cold night grew colder as both men seemed to ignore each other. Till one spoke...

"I love her. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about what could be." said Batman now looking into the black sky above.

"What _should _be. Your not invincible, none of us are. We are all imperfect, and thats what makes us special." Supes replied.

"Spare me the motivation speech, im not a child."

"Fine, just understand its not Joker, Two-Face, Clayface, or any one else's fault that you have no relationship, its yours. Im here as a friend not as enemy. Not for her alone, and I know that you know this. Bruce not as Batman wants this, so just let it happen." As Superman stood and turned his back to him, Batman spoke once more.

"I know I want it to happen. There's to much of a risk, and I care too much for something to happen." he said never turning around.

"Humph." Superman grunted with a hint of laughter. "You do realize, she is an Amazon warrior princess, don't you...Think about it some more Bruce. She needs to know and I won't relay the message."

Short, I know. Boring, again I know. But still review. Its going to be a pretty short story. This was just a quick write after I saw the "BATMAN BEGINS" preview on WB. Well read and review and review some more.


	2. Dark Knight Sky

The Documentary:

Dark Knight Sky

As she walked through the gigantic structure, commonly known as "The Watchtower". The beautiful amazon walked into her quarters releasing a sigh of depression more so relief. She slowly took the armor of her people off, hanging it upon the specialized racks for such items. She ran a shower wanting to relieve herself of the days troubles. Those professional and personal.

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Trying to give or giving a try?" said Green Lantern sitting down next to the Amazon princess during a lunch break she managed to squeeze in during shifts. "Trying to live is more like it. J'onn's got me working the outside of Gotham so..." she replied purposely halting mid-sentence. "So, you run into you-know-who, right?"

"More than enough times a day. Not to mention that if I don't see Batman, Bruce Wayne is on every magazine in the city..."she continued after on seeing John take a bite of his club sandwich smiling wide as possible.

"What are smiling about?"

"Bruce Wayne and Batman. Thats got to be the most two different men in the world! Damn, thats really sad." he said chuckling, then stopping as he looked up to her face. "Lighten up, Diana its not like your sleeping with the guy and have to see his face every morning."

_"I doubt, he'll ever let it get that far."_

"Diana, we've got a situation 3 ½ miles outside of southeast Gotham, how soon can you be there?" Wonder Woman heard through her comm link.

"I'll be there in about 3 minutes John."

"...Im sending Batman..."

"Thats really not necessary, I'll be there soon enough." she said half way there with the wind blowing through her long black hair. She got no reply.

_"Damn, here goes another awkward moment from the diary of Diana"_

When she arrived she saw the infamous Batman putting fear into the heart of a group of at least twelve men. She glided down, landing only a inches away from his broad shoulder. She noticed the squint in his eyes as she looked over her shoulder. He ignored her presence and fought valiantly as he always did, chin up as if bullets and knives could not pierce his skin and draw blood. Wonder Woman retrieved the stolen items and Batman tied up all twelve men into two groups of six for the authorities.

"Last person you'd expect huh?" she said stopping him from flying off in his Batwing.

"No, actually you're the last person I wanted here."

"Im sorry I couldn't be a Katie Holmes or those other celebrities who I see you hugged up on!" she yelled when they both lifted into the air, talking through their comm link.

He gave a slight chuckle, which made her head swing toward the cockpit of the Batwing, as this surprised her more than anything had in the past few weeks. "I'd never thought to have a Amazon princess judging the women I date." Those words had hit her hard, was he really dating the women she had seen on magazines? No, this is just more Batman sarcasm.

"Judging hardly. I was...looking for amusement, and I thank you for your efforts." she said. As he headed towards a nearby creek, she sped up towards the Wayne Manor skipping the detour.

"Alfred, we have company. Personal." said the Batman. The Batwing soon lost its wings as he shifted into a boat and hit the sewers. When Bruce came up he watched Alfred pouring coffee for his "guest". She turned to see the un-masked bat tossing his gloves onto a table behind him. Next came the armor, the suit with showed only the outer texture of his body. She saw the deep permanent scars and bruises on his chest and forearms.

"Is there a reason you're here, princess?" he said walking towards her. Alfred had excused himself upstairs, as he motioned to Bruce silently.

_'Good Luck, Master Bruce.'_

"You tell me, Kal told me to 'visit' you here. You didn't know?" she said with a mental smile, happy that she had Bruce to herself and there was little chance to get out of talking now.

Searching for the right thing to say, Bruce, extended his arm to her and said "Diana...lets take this upstairs." Of course he didn't expect her to take his hand, but when she did it gave him a good feeling, something rare even to himself. And it showed. He gave a quick smile until realizing his cheeks could give a small blush at any moment.

They walked upstairs, exiting the wet and dark depths of the batcave, and into the dim lighted living room. He guided her towards the love-seat. "Bruce, you already know how I feel. At least tell me you feel the same, I can't just sit around waiting for..." she was cut off by his soft lips against hers. His naked chest was fair game, as she placed her hand on his side almost tracing the scars on his body. Bruce backed of the kiss and said

"You already knew. But..."

"No Bruce, there are no _'buts' _. Not tonight, let it be." she said inching closer towards his face until she felt his oh-so-perfect lips. He then caressed her thigh, seeing as her armor was still intact and covering the other 80 of her body. She began removing her armor, then she suddenly stopped as she heard the familiar voice of certain Martian in her ear.

"Diana, have you forgotten about your tower duties tonight?" said J'onn.

"I don't...think... I'll be...able to make...it." she said between short breaths as the billionaire planted sweet kisses on her neck. Reading her mind J'onn understood and said mentally to her "Hope you both find happiness."

Then the kisses stopped as another voice was heard, this time for inside the manor itself.

"Master Bruce, I take it that your night with the lovely princess did not go as hoped for?...OH For heavens sake, I am terribly sorry!"

Diana quickly straightened up her armor, and out of amazon embrassment she walked as fast as she could towards the front door. Then taking off into the dark knight sky...only to keep his face and touch in her mind...

sorry it took so long for me to update. Hoped you like this chapter, a lot more going on, I think I might have rushed it but there's more 2 come. And expect chapter 3 a lot faster than u got this one! PLEASE REVIEW and read the oncoming chapters but mainly PLEASE REVIEW!

And thanks to all authors who inspired me to write again. Keep up the good work.

P.S. - Read my other BM&WW fic: DARK TEMPTATIONS!

And P.P.S.- this is dedicated to my lost soldier Nasir Edwards...R.I.P.


End file.
